


My Darling Brother

by Darkcloud101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkcloud101/pseuds/Darkcloud101
Summary: James and his brother had always been close, even if he always seemed, almost separate from everything around him. But now his brother was missing and his son was being hunted by a madman, where did the blissful school days of pranking go?





	My Darling Brother

James had a wonderful life. He had a beautiful child, an amazing wife and an adorable little brother. James' life felt absolutely perfect, except of course for the absolute mad man that was plaguing Britain and was now hunting his son.

It was Samhain—or as Lily liked to call it, Halloween—today and he felt like he was going insane. They'd been in hiding for just under a year and he couldn't deal with staying indoors day in and day out. He missed his job, he missed flying in the open air. But really above all he missed his brother. James hadn't seen his little brother since he'd graduated from Hogwarts. Which was now two year pass. They had always been close, even closer than he could probably ever get to anybody. Although, something seemed to shift when he'd married Lily and he had yet to figure out what the possible reasoning behind the change and his disappearance.

Did he leave?

Was he taken?

Was he killed?

James was constantly plagued by worry for him. Roughly shaking his head to dislodge the thoughts James stood and stretched letting his wand drop to the couch before hearing a knock on the door. Figuring Sirius had probably forgotten something after their celebration James walked over and opened the door with a slight smile which instantly fell from his face as his hazel orbs locked with slitted red. Without thinking James yelled out, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's hi-" Before being able to continue his warning darkness consumed his world as a red light consumed his vision.

—X—

When James' consciousness was returned to the world of the waking he found himself in a luxurious room resting upon a large four-poster bed. The room was elegantly furnished with dark colours. Before he could more closely observe where he found himself he heard the door to his right open and a small figure snake in. A figure with black unruly hair. With green eyes, greener even than his beloved Lily's.

A figure that he recognized instantly as his wonderful little brother. His little brother who had been lost all this time. "Hadrian!" James sprinted from the bed to crush his small brother to his chest with a face splitting smile. "Oh merlin, I've missed you so much, where've you been all this time? Wait no, that can wait until later, where are we, do you know? Should we leave? Is this where you've been kept all this time?" James continued to rattle on without taking a breath while keeping his Hadrian buried in his chest.

A muffled "James!" escaped from Hadrian, halting James before he could pass out from a lack of oxygen.

"Merlin, sorry... I'm just... just so happy to see you again," James spoke quietly before letting go of Hadrian and taking a step back. "It's fine Jamey, I'm really happy to see you too. Merlin you have no idea how much I've missed physically being in your presence," James smiled letting Hadrian's musical voice wash over him. Merlin, he didn't know how wonderful a voice could sound until now.

"Where are we? The last thing I remember is- OH, Merlin Hady! Voldemort showed up at my door and then- wait why am I still alive? Nevermind that, I need to get out of here what if he got Lily or Harry..." before James could reach the door Hadrian's monotonous voice brought him out of his panic.

"He did."

"What?"

"A week ago the Dark Lord succesfully discovered the Potter household and killed James and Lily Potter before the Boy-Who-Lived miraculously defeated the Dark Lord, or so the tabloids say."

"What... but I'm alive, so Lily and Harry are alive too? Where are they Hady you need to tell me, why do I have this terrible feeling?" James clutched at his chest as he felt his heart ache, something was terribly wrong.

"Lily's dead," Hadrian spat out with such malice it startled James, staring at his brother he couldn't believe how twisted his face was with hatred before suddenly relaxing and smiling happily, "Harry on the other hand, dear sweet Harry, I've been taking care of him, trying to get him acquainted to his new home, as well as yours. It took quite a bit longer than expected for you to wake up, but I'm so glad you're awake, we can finally be a family." Hadrian smiled so brightly at him he didn't know what to do. This was too much to take in, Lily, his darling Lily flower was dead? That couldn't be, he couldn't believe it... Peter, Peter had betrayed them and cost his wonderful wife her life.

"How... Hady how did you save me? Us? I thought... wait but why didn't you-know-who kill me? How, Hady I'm so confused." Hadrian smiled gently at him, James relaxed at his brother's look until he spoke, "I didn't save you, well I guess in a way I did. I provided some important information to the dark lord and he deemed to reward me by letting you live, though he thankfully killed your mudblood whore." James stared at Hadrian for several seconds, having difficulty with soaking what he just said in when he said it with such gentleness.

"Did... how... how dare you?! You dare call the woman I love, the woman who's your sister in law with those filthy words?!" James's face flushed with his anger as he angrily pointed at this-this impostor! Because clearly this was not his kind, sweet brother who was too kind to even kill an insect.

"James, shh... it's ok you don't have to pretend anymore, there's nobody here, we can finally be together. I know you married Lily, but that was just to make everybody think you were ok with mudbloods. You know I've always loved you, and you love me, don't you? You were the only person who would make them stop, they'd be quiet when I was with you, it was the same for you wasn't it?"

"What are you... Stop trying to confuse me! And give me back my brother!"

Hadria- no, the imposter let out a sigh as he mumbled to himself, "I see this approach didn't work either," another sigh, pulling out his wand the impostor pointed it at James and twisted it slightly, "Obliviate."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post on here, I hope you liked it. I know it's not very long but it was just kind of something I did quick, anyways if there's any questions or corrections please feel free to tell/ask me in the comments.


End file.
